


Applesauce

by lyriumnug



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Can't you tell I can't get enough of domestic au, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Headcanon Kywi kid HIS NAME IS JAMES, idk I just like the name James, just be happy in the future gdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumnug/pseuds/lyriumnug
Summary: James Hawkes was miraculously like both his mother and father in different ways. Like Will, he was stoic, choosing only to express emotion in small circumstances, but barely cracking even a giggle. And like Kym, he was stubborn, refusing to even eat a spoonful of applesauce.-------------------------------------------------------Domestic Future Kywi headcanon child fanfiction.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest thing I've ever written. The FLUFFIEST thing I've ever written. Oh my gosh, it's so FLUFFY. Sorry if it's hyper unrealistic because of how FLUFF it is-ok I'll stop. 
> 
> It's supposed to make up for the tragedies I make for Lauki. This is the oasis in your Somni PH fanfiction desert of pain.

"Say  _ aaaah _ ! Heeeere comes the train, choo-choo!" Kym cooed with puckered lips and furrowed eyebrows as she brought the spoon up to his closed mouth again. She would get this child to eat or it would be the death of her. "Come on, Jamesy. Eat for mommy.  _ Eeeeat for mommy!" _

The blue eyed baby slammed his hands on the table in response, fiddling his feet through the slots of the high chair. He looked straight at his mother, no expression on his face despite slight displeasure. He  _ refused _ to open his mouth. 

James Hawkes was miraculously like both his mother and father in different ways. Like Will, he was stoic, choosing only to express emotion in small circumstances but barely cracking even a giggle. And like Kym, he was stubborn, refusing to even eat a spoonful of applesauce.

Covered in splotches of food from head to toe, Kym kneeled down in front of him to get at eye level and held his cheeks. "Why won't you smile, huh?  _ All _ babies smile. Hell, all babies love applesauce, too," she groaned. "You, little man, are gonna eat; even if it kills me." 

At the sound of footsteps, she turned around to meet the apologetic eyes of her husband. She secretly envied how put together he looked compared to her at the moment, regardless of how handsome he was. 

"Is he giving you trouble?" Will asked warmly with a chuckle, grabbing a cloth from the counter and going to wipe a dollop of applesauce off the side of her face. 

Kym looked up at him and rose back to her feet, putting her hand on his while it cleaned her cheek. "Of course he is, he's our son." 

"Definitely his  _ mother's _ son if he's causing trouble." 

"Takes two to tango, Willame," she rolled her eyes and took his hand off her cheek, moving to the sink to wash the mush off some parts of her clothes and hair. 

"The kitchen is a mess."

"Yeah, well, how about you try keeping the kitchen clean when  _ this  _ lil' dude throws _ applesauce in  _ **_your_ ** _ hair? _ " she said pointedly, shooting and stink eye at her son. "He won't even laugh or anything! He just judges me... _ menacingly _ as I try to feed him." 

Will knew his wife well. He could sense when she was stressed, even when she disguised it with humor and large exclamations. She was the one who made him realize he restrained himself, so he owed it to her to let her bare how she really felt to him. 

As she washed her hands, Will did something he didn't think he ever would, especially in the fancy suit he was wearing. He walked over to his son, took him into his arms, and made the funniest face he could imagine. He took his outer hand and bopped his nose. 

"You're being rather mean to mommy, Jay. It's not nice to keep your mouth shut. You have to open your mouth and monch monch monch!" he motioned as he opened his mouth wide, voice rising and falling in pitch. With each repetition of the word, he tapped James' nose, earning a spew of unrestrained giggles. Will widened his eyes with wonder as a smile crept onto his face. 

"D-Did you just... _ make him _ **_laugh_ ** _?  _ Oh my GOD, that's the first time he's ever laughed before!" Kym flushed, rushing back over to their side with astonishment across her face. "How did you DO that, and  _ what _ was that?"

"I-I was just doing what you do. Sorry if it sounded, er, weird. I'm never really all that good at talking to him. You just looked so overwhelmed, I-" 

"Shh!" she hushed, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Just keep doing it! If you make him laugh enough, I can shove a spoon in his little pie hole."

Despite her rather devious, and definitely on-brand, plan to make their son eat, William was on board if it meant everyone was happy. He continued to make James laugh, bouncing him in his arms as Kym got another spoon prepared for take-off. 

"Y-You, uh,  _ probably _ are hungry, right, son?” he laughed off awkwardly. Now that all eyes were on him, he lost all confidence, especially when James looked him directly in the eyes. He swore those deep brown irises of his stared straight into his soul. “Kym, I don’t know what to say to him.” 

“Just do what you did before!” she yelled with her head slightly turned back to acknowledge him. She was working on getting the perfect bite of food for what seemed now like the twentieth time. 

“I don’t  _ know _ what I did before. I just kind of talked? Give me suggestions or something!”

“Okay, okay, try….talking about something he likes. Piano? Planes? Trains?  _ Automobiles? _ There’s gotta be something he likes.” 

Will looked down at James, who still laughed in his arms but was settling down a bit, and panicked. What could he possibly say? He thought for a moment and realized one thing...his son was also Kym’s son, and if he knew one thing about her, it’s that her sense of humor was stupid. 

Without hesitation, he held his nose and puffed up his cheeks like a fish. For some reason, James didn't laugh, however. He mimicked his father, puffing up his own cheeks in return. 

Will's momentary confusion and bewilderment was swept away by the cogs in his brain churning.  _ If he copies what I do, maybe he'll open his mouth _ , he thought. It was worth a shot. 

He tilted his head sideways, just to check if his son was indeed mirroring him. He was of course, the smart wonder child he was. With that certainty, Will raised his sights to Kym who snuck up behind James while he was distracted and waited for her go ahead. 

On what he could only assume was the signal, he opened his mouth as wide as it went and he copied. Kym quickly closed the distance between them and shoved the plastic spoon of applesauce into his mouth, clenching his little chin shut so he would swallow. James' eyes shot open in surprise and he fussed a moment before the taste hit his mouth and he realized that it wasn't that bad...in fact it was  _ re _ ally good. 

As the spoon left his mouth, he looked down at it and reached his arms out to her as if to say  _ more more please! _ His lip quivered and he made grabbing motions with his hands. Just what delish mush he was missing out on for so long. 

"Well that...was successful," Will sighed with closed eyes before opening them to Kym who now had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. "What's with the look?" 

"Ohhh, nothing. I've just never seen your face do that, y'know. I figured you were only made of rubber, but I guess now I know for sure you're made of taffy." 

She turned around to grab the jar of applesauce and laughed inwardly. "It was pretty sweet. You'd sacrifice your own integrity as stoic-mc-prince just for Jamesy."

"I figured you needed some help." He rolled his eyes and lifted James above his head, cooing up to him. "Sorry I've been working so much. I hope he wasn't causing you too much trouble." 

"It's always like you to worry you're not doing enough," Kym chuckled. Will was the most micromanaging person she'd ever known, but she'd be lying if she said that it made her love him less. 

"But am I, Kym?" Will asked earnestly as he brought him back down and sat him on the side of his hip. "I don't want to make you feel like you're in this alone. I'm always here for you...a-and him, of course!"

_ He can be so sentimental _

She walked over to him with the jar in hand and hugged around the side their child was on, closing the distance and holding both her favorite men in an embrace. "I don't feel like I'm alone when I'm here with you both. If anything, he's like a mini-Will. He takes a lot after you."

"Oh yeah?"

"He literally started mirroring you...at six months. Like I'm not expert on babies, but that seems like a pretty smart baby thing to do. And by the way," she starts, looking up to his eyes lovingly before getting on her tiptoes to kiss him, "thank you for sacrificing your dignity for me." 

He smiled when her lips left, the warmth of them still lingering. Will turned his head down to look at her more closely. "Hmm."

"What's wrong? Do I have more splotches on my face?"

"No, I just remembered I love applesauce." 

She smirks with a snort and raises her eyebrow, "Do you want another taste." 

"I could stand to have another spoonful or two," Will lilted with his signature dimpled smile Kym loved so much before kissing her more tenderly than before. James relaxed into his chest between them and closed his eyes, messy face smudging all over his dad's nice dress shirt. 

Kym and Will looked at each other and paused a moment to digest the situation before laughing in harmony and kissing once more. He could get a new shirt and James could eat more applesauce later. They knew to take their victories where they could find them. 

**Author's Note:**

> May write more with James. He's a sweet BOY ;-; Don't forget to like, subscribe, and fjdslkfj no this isn't a YouTube channel, but I appreciate kudos and comments <3


End file.
